Wherever Life Leads You
by Lyric Locrian
Summary: Based on "Dynasty Warriors 5: Extreme Legends" Destiny Mode, "Katana" joins the Wei army to avenge the disgrace brought to her family's name by Wu. Cao Pi X OC Rated M just in case I have no plan . The title may change!
1. Prologue

I don't own Dynasty warriors or its characters; I'd like not to get sued so I figured I'd say that. This story is based off of the Dynasty Warriors 5: Extreme Legends "Destiny mode." Also, I understand that this game is all Chinese and stuff, but, I only know Japanese so… deal, I made the others able to understand.

Prologue

My family was disgraced, almost completely wiped out by those of Wu, and so, I had cast aside my name for something more suiting. Simply "Katana" as I would be the blade that slices through the Wu army. But to do this, I would have to enlist and climb through the ranks as efficiently as possible. I left home three days after this realization for the capital; apparently Cao Cao was planning an attack and was in need of some new warriors.


	2. Chapter One

Lyric: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or its characters, but I do own "Katana", my OC thing. This story is based off of the Dynasty Warriors 5: Extreme Legends "Destiny mode." Yes Dynasty Warriors is Chinese, but I only know some Japanese.

Katana: Did you really just call me a thing?

Lyric: ...

* * *

"Katana?"

The high ranking Wei officer, Zhang He, called my name with uncertainty; an alias wasn't common. However, if I had put my real name, any chance of me getting considered would plummet into nothingness; my family's downfall was stained with the word "pathetic" written in blood.

Nervously, I stepped forward, the poorly crafted spear I'd been temporarily issued in hand. Zhang He was quite the character; he even dressed in lilac and pink clothes with his long hair tied up into a pony-tail. Despite this, he was also an admirable fighter, I was sure that many had lost their lives to the "beautiful" metal claws that he used as weapons.

Yes, Zhang He loved beauty, and it was obvious that right now he was sizing me up. My long, straight, brown hair was tied back messily and I wore the cheap armor I was issued, so currently I didn't look like much. On the other hand, Zhang He seemed to nod to himself in approval, staring, amused, into my hazel colored eyes. Apparently, he saw something I didn't, but I didn't especially care to look like any sort of noble in the first place; "Xia Suei" was a noble, not "Katana."

"With a little polishing up, you would be beautiful enough to serve under me, but, let's test your SKILLS to see where you belong, alright?" The eccentric man asked casually.

I held up my feeble weapon with new confidence and watched him carefully after nodding quickly. With this guy, it was difficult knowing exactly what to expect, his moves never gave away any hint of his plans. It was as if he let himself go with instinct, deciding a course of action on a whim. His first move was a feint to the right, but it wasn't really a feint because he switched from his left vantage point back to the right as if gliding on ice. His metal claws vibrated with the impact from hitting the point of my weapon. Quickly, he jumped backwards as I struck at him with the butt of the spear. I'd just missed hitting him in the stomach which was a nice first attempt, especially seeing as the others never lasted this long.

I thought about what seemed to be restraining me here; I was never this bad during practice. It must be the fact that I didn't want to really hurt this guy.

"Hold on a second," I requested before turning around to another random soldier.

This one had chosen a sword for his crappy starter weapon, so I quickly chopped the blade of my spear off in one good swing. Hearing the sound of blades cutting through the air behind me I tossed the sword away and dodged to one side, at the same time tuning around. It seemed that Zhang He was trying to teach me a lesson of never turning your back on an enemy, even if he knew that I was aware.

The following fight seemed more like a dance as we darted past each other with incredible agility. Every now and then we met up and crossed weapons. Once, he had lightly raked his blades against my arms, but I had gotten revenge by hitting at him with my blunt staff. Minutes passed before the officer switched from his attacking stance to clapping cheerfully at me. I, too, relaxed my stance and waited impatiently for him to say what he was going to say.

"Very good! I do believe you've done better than a majority of the recruits here! Shame on you, men, you should learn her grace!" Zhang He proclaimed. "I think you're good enough to be assigned to the Commander's son's guards."

I gaped at him for a few seconds in utter disbelief at what I had just been honored with.

"Y-you think that I'm good enough to serve d-directly under Lord Cao Pi?!" I managed to stutter.

The flamboyant officer chuckled and pat me on the head, "Take this and go down to the supply tent," he ordered, handing me a scrap of paper. "You'll need new gear as such an important guard, work for promotion, become a famous officer, the usual" he said casually, waving me off. "And don't forget to get that wound treated," he added.

I hadn't fathomed that the wound from when he scraped his blades across my arms so lightly would be deep enough to bleed. Either way I bounded up the stairs that led from the training ground to the supply tent two at a time.


End file.
